Where the Will of Fire Goes On
by SasukeUchihasGuardian
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are kidnapped after a mission goes wrong. When returned a day later, strange things start happening to Sasuke, and when he tells the blonde not to tell, it's up to Naruto to help him. NaruSasu
1. Threats of Harm

**Where the Will of Fire Goes On**

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are kidnapped after a mission goes wrong. When returned a day later, strange things start happening to Sasuke, and when he tells the blonde not to tell, it's up to Naruto to help him. NaruSasu

Rated T

**Just a little story I came up with on my free time. Hope you enjoy it! Not sure how soon updates will be or anything… but they shouldn't be longer than three months. In fact, they should be once every week or two, but we'll see.**

**Chapter 1: Threats of Harm**

"Naruto! Sasuke! Run!" Kakashi yelled, grabbing Sakura as he jumped away from the acid steam that the enemy Rain Ninja had blown at them. The ambush was completely unexpected to the team, and even though they had dodged all of the attacks so far, there was a strange odor in the air that was somehow slowing their reaction times. Sasuke escaped their path just in time, but Naruto was a second too late.

He cried out in pain as the steam seemingly melted his skin. He fell to the ground, just as ropes tightened around his body, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Let me go!" He cried as they released the jutsu. Kakashi growled and motioned for Sakura to stand back, and when she did, a Lightning Blade sizzled to life in the palm of his hand. He charged at one of the ninja, striking it through her stomach. The body suddenly turned to mud.

_A clone?_ He gasped, quickly jumping back. He watched as Sasuke punched someone's face, only to have it turn into a log. Sasuke stood there and growled, not realizing there was an explosive tag attached to it. A second later, it blew up, sending Sasuke flying backwards. He flew through the air until his back slammed against a tree. Seconds later, chakra ropes were thrown at him, and before he knew it, his body was pinned painfully against the trunk of the tree.

He gritted his teeth as the ropes immediately began sucking out his chakra slowly and painfully. Kakashi ran towards him, about to cut the ropes with a kunai, when four Jonin level ninja stepped in front of him, blocking his way. Another one walked from behind the tree and put a kunai to Sasuke's throat.

"One move and the boy's dead." He threatened. Kakashi deepened his stance and thought about what his options. The person removed the kunai from Sasuke's throat and suddenly punched him in the chest. Sasuke coughed and blood splattered everywhere. He panted heavily as he wheezed painfully.

There suddenly was a kunai thrown at the tree, just above Sasuke's head.

"You're not hurting him anymore!" Naruto yelled angrily. The man growled.

"Why you..! I'll kill your teammate in an instant!" He yelled, as he threw a kunai at Naruto and took out another to stab Sasuke.

He gasped when his kunai stabbed wood instead of flesh. He looked back up and realized the Naruto was gone.

"Shadow Clone!" Naruto laughed. He was on the ground, one hand supporting Sasuke's chest and the other on his back to help support him while he recovered.

"You little brat!" The man yelled.

"Don't mess with us Leaf ninja!" he laughed.

Suddenly, just as he and Sasuke stood, ropes came out from behind them and pinned them back-to-back. The ropes began glowing blue as they began rapidly sucking out their chakra. Suddenly, sparks flew from them as electricity poured out, shocking the both of them. Sasuke and Naruto both cried out in agony.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Kakashi yelled. He growled and grabbed Sakura, quickly fleeing into the trees.

"Wait, what are you doing? They're still back there!" Sakura cried. Kakashi sighed angrily, knowing her screaming would give away their location. He put his finger to her forehead and sent a wave of chakra to knock her out quickly. He peeked out from the leaves. He would wait until the right time and then ambush them back.

Sasuke and Naruto dropped to the ground. Naruto was panting weakly, and he could feel Sasuke's trembling on his back. Or was it his own body trembling? He was in too much pain to tell. He suddenly remembered that Sasuke's weakness was lightning. Almost every time he was struck with a lightning attack, he was unconscious or hurt badly fairly quickly. Naruto quickly whipped his head around, trying to see his teammate through the blur of his vision.

"Sasuke..?" He whispered quietly. He couldn't see, but he could feel Sasuke leaning against him heavily, the back of his head rested against Naruto's. He didn't answer the blonde, and he knew it was because he was in too much pain to do so.

He could hear laughing from the enemy ninja. "Looks like your own teacher abandoned you. How sad." One woman chuckled. "Just makes it easier for us to take you guys."

Sasuke coughed weakly, trying to regain his body functions back. He knew his whole body was shaking from the impact. He tried to move, but it was futile. Not only was he immobile and in pain, but he could feel the ropes sucking his chakra away again. He closed his eyes, hoping it would all disappear soon.

"Now what do we do with you guys? See if your sensei comes back to try to rescue you guys so we can take him too?" A man asked the two Genin.

Kakashi was just about to go and help them, but that last sentence made him freeze. With that many people, he couldn't possibly rescue them. His best option was to turn around and quickly retrieve help.

_I can't just abandon them! What if they die?_ He thought, gritting his teeth. He watched his students as they slowly came out of their dazed states.

A few minutes passed of the Jonin waiting. One bent down to Sasuke's eye level.

"So boy, what kinds of secrets about your village to you have?" She asked with a grin.

"Get lost!" Sasuke yelled furiously.

That remark earned him a chakra-filled kick across the face that made both him and Naruto fall over on their sides.

"What the heck! Leave us alone!" Naruto screamed loudly.

"Listen blondy, don't you dare talk to me like that unless you want to end up like your friend here." She snarled.

"Don't touch him…" Sasuke whispered quietly, still in pain from the kick. The lady picked him up by the hair and untied the ropes from his body, retying Naruto back up.

"You sure are disobedient, you brat. You may not like following orders, but as long as your with us, you _will_." She threatened.

"Make me." He hissed.

The ninja threw him to the ground, and used her acid steam jutsu at the highest level. Sasuke screamed in agony as he had never felt anything more painful in his life. When she finished the jutsu, Sasuke was lying on his stomach, his whole body covered in 1st degree burns. His entire body was practically screaming for anything to take away the pain.

"How do you feel now brat? Ready to obey?" To Naruto's surprised, Sasuke weakly nodded to her.

"Good." She smiled, throwing him carelessly towards the blonde.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto whispered shakily, unsure of what to do. Ninjas were suddenly swarming them as they retied Sasuke back to back with Naruto again. With the back of their arms pinned against each other, Naruto felt just how hot Sasuke's skin was. It was almost as if he was a stovetop. Too weak to keep himself up, Sasuke just fell limply against Naruto's back, his head resting on Naruto's shoulder.

"N-Naruto… please… j-just do… as they say…" he whispered hoarsely. Naruto's eyes widened a little.

_Sasuke…_ he thought sadly.

Up in the trees, Kakashi felt a pang of guilt. He wanted so desperately to help his students, and it made him heart hurt knowing he couldn't do anything.

"Kakashi Hatake! You have ten seconds to come out!" One person yelled. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and watched him countdown from ten.

"He's not coming. Let's get these two to the base." One man said. He took out a bottle and put the liquid onto a cloth, watching as another mimicked him. They both walked over by Naruto and Sasuke and put the cloths over their mouths and noses. Naruto immediately tried to begin fighting it, knowing exactly what it was, and even though Sasuke knew too, he breathed in deeply, desperate to escape the pain any way he could. He could feel his body shutting down, and he felt his eyelids droop.

Seconds later, Naruto felt Sasuke go limp against him, and he knew Sasuke had fallen asleep. He stayed there and continued to struggle until someone came by with a kunai and slit his earlobe. Not enough to cause much damage, but enough to make him gasp, instantly breathing in the chloroform and sending him into a dreamless sleep.

**Well there you go! Chapter 1! Now that the fighting scene (that I sucked at writing) is over, next chapter will be just Naruto, Sasuke, and their kidnappers! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**~SasukeUchihasGuardian**


	2. The Unknowns

**Where the Will of Fire Goes on**

**~SasukeUchihasGuardian~**

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 2: The Unknowns**

Naruto woke up a little while later in an unfamiliar room, chained against the wall by his ankles and wrists. The chains had about a foot of length for him to move on his wrists, and about three for his feet. The room was dark, and it took him awhile to adjust to the blackness. He noticed Sasuke was beside him, still asleep. He also noticed they were in a prison cell in a corner of a room. He rested his head against the cold cement floor. A few minutes later, two men and a woman walked into the cell, grinning as they noticed Naruto awake.

"I see you're finally up." The girl snickered. Naruto growled angrily.

"Who are you? What did you do to Sasuke and I?" He screamed, his temper flaring.

The girl laughed as if it was a joke. "Nothing yet. The Uchiha hasn't woken up yet." Naruto began yanking on the chains, trying to get loose. No matter how hard he pulled, the shackles wouldn't break.

"It's useless." She smiled evilly, "You can't escape. Give up." They began walking out.

"We'll be back later." One of the men said as he locked the prison cell door behind him. Naruto growled at him.

About an hour later, Sasuke finally groaned and began waking up from his drugged sleep. Naruto could see him clearer now, and he was horrified by how badly burned Sasuke was from the woman's jutsu. He waited a minute for Sasuke to wake up more, but as soon as his teammate was fully conscious, he was screaming from the pain of the burns. "N-Naruto… it… it hurts…" he whimpered, tears leaking from his eyes.

Naruto couldn't believe he was seeing Sasuke actually crying. _It must hurt so bad!_ He thought sadly. What should he do? He decided to comfort his teammate.

"Shh… Sasuke, just calm down… it'll be okay…" he whispered quietly, rubbing his teammates back. It was the only place that was barely burned. Sasuke lied down next to Naruto, his head pressed against Naruto's leg as he tried to calm himself down.

"H-hurts…" he murmured, trying to regain himself.

"I know… just wait a bit longer until they come back… they might help you…" he whispered.

He was right. Only about ten minutes later they were in the prison cell again. When they noticed that Sasuke was in so much pain, the woman told one of the men to fetch a medic.

A few minutes later, the medic was in the prison, examining Sasuke's skin and shaking his head.

"You did a lot of damage to his skin…" he murmured quietly, starting a medical jutsu. Within minutes, Sasuke's burns were healed up and his skin was back to its normal pale color. He sighed in relief when the medic gave him an injection of painkillers. It made him drowsy, but he was thankful to be free from the pain.

When the medic left, the woman snickered. "Healed up now? Good because we need you for our plan." She snickered. Naruto growled and got in front of him as much as he could.

"Don't you dare touch him with those filthy hands of yours!" He screamed. The woman through her head back and laughed.

"Boy, you don't know who you're dealing with!" She snickered. She punched him in the chest and kicked him backwards into the wall. "Stay out of the way, I've got an Uchiha to deal with." She said.

Sasuke would've backed away, but because of the high amount of painkillers, his mind was too fuzzy to register much of what was going on. All he knew was that Naruto was fighting for him. He moaned and turned his head to avoid her eye contact. She walked over to him and took out a syringe and was about to inject it when Naruto kicked her backwards.

"Don't touch him!" He repeated, his voice in a growl.

She laughed again. "Stay out of my way, kid!" She yelled, kicking him in the face. He cried out weakly as he was smashed against the wall, knocked unconscious by the blow. The woman smiled.

"There…" She walked over to Sasuke once again. He flinched as he felt her cold hand on his neck.

"No… don't…" he murmured quietly, his eyes squeezing shut a little tighter from the fear. She smiled and turned his head, and he felt too weak to turn it back. Pulling the syringe out again, she cleaned off the skin, and slowly injected the needle through his neck. He flinched when he felt it, and whimpered quietly. He felt the pressure of the fluids quickly coursing through his body almost immediately. After a minute, she slid the needle out of his skin and held a cloth there to stop the bleeding.

"There. Good boy. Now you and your blonde friend can go back home." She whispered. He looked up with lidded eyes confusingly. Home? Already? What did they do to him?

She chuckled and stomped her foot roughly on Sasuke's head, making him cry out in pain. The force was enough to knock him out as well.

"There you go, Uchiha. Better be happy we're letting you go back home so quickly." She smiled, before locking the door and leaving.

Naruto was once again the first one awake. When he woke up, he realized something was different. He wasn't in the same cell he was knocked out in. Instead, he was on a warm bed. He sat up and looked around. He realized Sasuke was sleeping next to him, and that it was Sasuke's room. They were back in his teammate's home. He gently shook his teammate awake.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up!" He whispered. Sasuke groaned and opened his eyes.

"Huh? Naruto?" He murmured tiredly. Naruto nodded.

"What did they do to you?" He whispered.

"I don't know… but please… don't tell the Hokage…"

"What? Sasuke I have to! Who knows what they did to you!" He yelled. He was about to get up and go but he felt a hand lightly grip his wrist.

"Please don't…" He murmured tiredly. "Please… just stay with me…"

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke…" he whispered. "…Fine…"

He sat down next to Sasuke and felt his forehead. "So far you seem fine… but they must've done something to you… I guess we'll have to see…"

Sasuke merely nodded.

And so the wait began.

**Sorry this chapter sucked… I'm not really in a writing mood but it needed to be updating. Hope you still enjoyed. The next chapters will be better, I swear! What the contents of the syringe were will be revealed in the next couple of chapters! :D The more reviews, the faster you'll know! ^_^**

**~SasukeUchihasGuardian**


	3. The Zero Hour

**Where the Will of Fire Goes On**

**~SasukeUchihasGuardian~**

**Sorry for the long wait… -_- Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Chapter 3: The Zero Hour**

Naruto waited for weeks. He stayed with Sasuke at his home for five of them, only leaving the house to get his stuff as needed. During the time, nothing seemed to happen to the Uchiha at all. There were a couple of small fevers, and quite a few unusual headaches, but besides that, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with him physically, mentally, or emotionally.

Just in case something bad happened and he needed to quickly show medics or the Hokage what had been going on, he had been keeping a journal and writing down everything that had been going on with Sasuke, though the entries were bland and short. It was now eleven pm, and Sasuke had just fallen asleep. Naruto decided since the side table light was still on, he should quickly jot down what had happened for the day and go to bed himself. He grabbed the journal from underneath the bed along with the pen. He flipped it open to the next blank page and began writing.

_Day 35:_

_Nothing unusual happened today. Sasuke had a really dull headache around 10 am but that went away in only about ten with some medicine. The only thing I realized was that he's been more tired than usual. He took a nap yesterday which he had been doing maybe once every two weeks or so, but today, he took two and they were much longer than normal. He had gotten plenty of sleep last night._

_It's 11 pm, and he is now asleep._

_End._

He slid his notebook back under the bed again and turned off the light, deciding to go to bed himself. He lied down and pressed his back against Sasuke's. He knew that if this was the first week of him staying here, Sasuke would've never allowed it. In fact, Sasuke wouldn't even dare be asleep before Naruto, but after awhile, Naruto knew that had changed.

He closed his eyes and sleep gradually took over him.

_~Sasuke's Dream~_

Sasuke opened his eyes to darkness. Glancing around, he saw nothing but a dense gray fog shrouding his body, and he suddenly felt very heavy and weak.

'_What the heck?' _He thought while he turned his head to look around. Footsteps were heard echoing from the nothingness, but as he glanced down at his feet, he realized the floor was rippling. He was standing on water. He wondered how there could be footsteps if there was nothing but water covering the ground.

"Sasuke Uchiha." A familiar, eerie voice echoed through his mind.

"Who are you?" Sasuke growled. "Show yourself!"

There was a silhouette of a woman's body, and she stepped in front of Sasuke, revealing her identity. She was the same woman who injected him with the liquid.

"What did you do to me?" He yelled angrily at her.

Her lip twitched upwards into a smile. "You mean, your leader hasn't figured it out yet?"

Sasuke was about to punch her in the face, when he found that his arm was too heavy to move. His whole body was suddenly too heavy to keep up anymore. He legs gave out as he fell to the water that he was somehow standing on. He could barely keep his head up to continue the glare he was giving her. She bent down on her knees and placed the tip of her finger on Sasuke's chest and sent a very small amount of chakra through it. He was suddenly on his stomach as his arms that were holding him up gave out as well.

"What did you do to me? Leave me alone!" He screamed at her.

She chuckled. "You will find out soon enough. This is just our little test. You see, we used these five weeks to make sure that the fluid we used would adapt to your body properly. We also used that time to gather information on not only you, but the village. Soon enough, you will find out why." She laughed evilly.

Sasuke suddenly felt more pressure and weight on his back, pushing him deeper into the water until only his head was above surface.

"Don't kill me…" He whispered.

"Sorry, but this is my world, and here, I can do whatever I please." She smiled and pushed Sasuke completely underwater with her foot. Sasuke gasped in pain, sucking in the water in his lungs. He still felt too weak to even try to move his arms and swim, and even if he could, his body was too heavy to pull up. The last thing he saw was the woman's feet standing just barely on the water's surface, before blackness consumed his vision.

_~Reality~_

Sasuke's eyes shot open and darted around the room nervously. He quickly sat up and took in his surroundings. Noticing he was still at home, he sighed in relief. He suddenly felt a warm hand wrap around his upper arm and gingerly pulling him back down.

"Sasuke?" It was Naruto's sleepy voice, which calmed him down further.

"It was… it was just a bad dream…" He sighed, curling into a ball, his head tucked in between his knees while still lying on his side. Naruto pulled him close.

"Now or morning?" He asked, knowing Sasuke would understand what he meant. It wasn't uncommon for Sasuke to have nightmares, and Naruto knew that talking about him helped Sasuke calm down a little, even though it was the same story every night – Itachi killing his parents. Sometimes Sasuke talked about them that night, but rarely, he would be too tired and would talk in the morning.

"It… it was different than the normal dreams…" he whispered quietly. Naruto looked a little surprised but nodded.

"Go on…" he whispered, brushing the onyx locks out of his eyes.

"It was the lady from the kidnapping… she tried to talk to me. She told me these five weeks were to make sure that the fluid adapted to my body. She said she also used the time to learn about me and the village. She wouldn't tell me why. She just said I'd find out soon enough…" he whispered to him.

Naruto pulled him close. "I'm glad you're okay. What concerns me about this is because we don't know what the liquid did, we can't be sure that this was only a nightmare and not her actual doing…" he told the Uchiha calmly. "Are you sure the Hokage can't know about this?" He asked.

Sasuke nodded and bit his lip. "Please don't tell her… not yet…" he murmured quietly.

Naruto nodded. "I won't unless it's absolutely necessary." He reassured him.

They sat like that for a half an hour until Sasuke finally fell asleep in Naruto's arms, clutching to his silky pajamas, making sure that he wouldn't leave him while he slept.

_~In an unknown location…~_

"It seems that blonde kid has a very positive effect on him." A short, thin man with blonde hair that came down to his shoulders said. He was dressed in a black, fitted one piece outfit with a red sash.

"It looks like his body has responded well to the medication we have given him. Now all that's left to do is begin to use the jutsu. He will fight it, but the more that we use it, the more exhausted he'll become. There are three of use and only one of him, and we have more stamina and chakra than him. Making his mind and soul give in to us will be a piece of cake." The woman from before said, spinning the empty syringe in her fingers. She had kept it the whole five weeks they were at home.

"When will we begin controlling him?" The very tall and muscular man asked. He wore gray pants that were purposely torn on the sides, and stitched loosely with thick black threads. He wore a denim vest that was unbuttoned in the front.

The woman pulled out three of the same syringe that she had given Sasuke. She gave one to each of them.

"Here we go. Our bodies are now connected by the fluid. He's not able to try and take over our minds because he doesn't know the jutsu, but we do." She grinned. "Now, let's take control of his mind. Once we do, we can use him to steal secret scrolls from the village and give them to our leader. He will be so proud." _Of me._ She thought to herself._ As soon as these two successfully help me completely take control of Sasuke's mind, I'll take over them while they least except it, and I'll have them go and kill themselves. Then our leader will for sure let me be the chosen one to guide our clan to take over the Hidden Leaf Village._ She smiled.

She created hand signs and concentrated hard to merge both her chakra and the medication in her body.

"Ninja Art: Mind Manipulation Jutsu!"

**Chapter 3 End.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know when chapter 4 will be out, but hopefully, it'll be soon. The more reviews, the faster it'll come out. And if you're still confused about what Mind Manipulation Jutsu is, you'll learn more about it in the next chapter. It'll all be revealed, but it won't happen if you don't review. :)**

**Until next time.**

**~SasukeUchihasGuardian**


	4. Hauntings of the Mind

**Where the Will of Fire Goes On**

**By SasukeUchihasGuardian**

**Chapter 4: Hauntings of the Mind**

His pale fingers, moist from checking the temperature of the now running water, ghosted over the scars – old and fresh – across his chest, examining them thoroughly to see how they were healing. With a sigh, he slipped off his pants, and then his boxers. He slipped his hand under the weight of the pouring water, once again checking how hot it was.

Sasuke slipped into the shower. He immediately felt a wash of relief as the refreshing water gently pecked his skin. He took a deep breath, taking in the moist steam as it quickly fogged the entire bathroom. He sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying the relaxing feeling of the hot liquid pouring down on him.

A few seconds later, there was a sudden unbearable throbbing coming from the back of his head. He cried out and fell to his knees, grasping his head as he tried to block out the pain. He fell to his side and began hyperventilating as the pain suddenly worsened.

"NARUTO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, not caring if Naruto saw him naked. All he cared about was getting rid of the pain.

He could faintly hear the sound of footsteps, getting louder and louder as they neared him. He heard the door being opened and he squeezed his eyes shut as his hyperventilating got worse.

He heard the shower curtain pulled back, and he heard a gasp.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's panicked voice rose.

_~Back to the bad guys~_

"It's working! Now all we've got to do is just make him surrender his mind!" The woman laughed.

"Be careful, Akira. Don't push too far this first time. His mind is still quite strong, and he won't be giving it up so easily. The more times you do it, the more fatigued he'll get, and the more likely he'll be to surrender his mind to us." The muscular man told her.

"Shut up, Kiyoshi! She doesn't need you to chastise her!" The last one said.

"Both of you shut up! Stop trying to take sides with me, Kaname. We're all teammates here." Akira growled at them. "You're breaking my concentration!"

Kiyoshi and Kaname stopped and watched Akira as she continued to try and get into Sasuke's mind.

_~Naruto and Sasuke~_

Arms gently wrapped around Sasuke's curled up form, and he flinched at the touch.

"Relax Sasuke… what happened?" Naruto asked, trying to ease him.

Sasuke couldn't answer and as another huge throb of pain hit him, he cried out again and buried his face in his curled up knees. His hyperventilating didn't slow down the slightest. Naruto whispered words of comfort to him, but nothing seemed to reach to him.

'_Nothing I'm saying is working! If only I knew what was wrong!'_ Naruto panicked. Trying to contain his fear, and quickly turned off the water, grabbing Sasuke's towel. He gently draped it over his shoulder that wasn't pressed against the bottom of the bathtub, and he lifted him into his arms. Sasuke suddenly gasped and his eyes shot open, only to be met with extremely bright lights that blinded him from seeing anything. He screamed again, and started squirming so bad Naruto could barely keep a steady grip on him.

"Sasuke calm down!" He yelled, trying his best to calm him down the best he could.

"I…it… it… h-h-h-hurts..!" He cried weakly, sobbing into Naruto's shirt as he tried to escape from the unbearable agony. Naruto gasped.

"S-Sasuke… you're… crying?" He couldn't believe it when he felt two wet stains in his shirt.

"P-p-plea-ease…" He cried. "J-just… just… k-kill m-m-m-me!" He screamed.

Naruto couldn't believe what Sasuke was saying. Did he really expect him to kill him just like that.

"No way, Sasuke. I can't do that! This pain will pass eventually. Do you want to sleep through this?" He asked.

Sasuke just sobbed and gripped his head, his nails digging into his skin until it bled.

Naruto put a finger to Sasuke's forehead, sending a surge of chakra through him. It was just enough to put the young Uchiha to sleep. Naruto felt his teammate go limp in his arms, and the screaming and the hyperventilating immediately came to a stop. He ran to their room and laid Sasuke down in the bed, tucking him in quietly.

He sat by Sasuke, rubbing his arm in a comforting matter, still completely in shock about what had happened.

_~At Akira's base~_

"Dang it… that brat put him to sleep!" Akira yelled angrily, letting her chakra fade away as she lowered her hands from their position, untangling her fingers from the sign of the tiger.

"Now that he knows that it's an effective way of stopping the agony, what do we do?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Don't worry… even if we can't take over his mind while he's asleep, we can still haunt his dreams. If we give him enough nightmares, he won't want to sleep, and that'll be a plus for us because then we can take over his mind. He'll never be safe from us." She smiled evilly.

"You, Kaname, will be in charge of the nightmares. You're genjutsu levels are exceptional, so you can be the one to haunt his nightmares." Kaname nodded with a smile and began using his own jutsu to get into Sasuke's mind.

_~In Sasuke's Dream~_

Chains were holding Sasuke back against a huge brick of cement. The chains had barb wire wrapped around them, and they cut into his arms, legs, chest, neck, and forehead. He tried to get out, but the wires only cut into his skin further, making him scream. He suddenly heard his name being screamed, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Naruto with a kunai to his neck.

"Sasuke… help..!" He cried.

"Let him go! Let him go!" Sasuke screamed helplessly. The person that was about to kill Naruto Sasuke instantly recognized as Itachi.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi smiled evilly, flashing his Sharingan at him.

"No!" Sasuke screamed. "Let him go! ITACHI!" He yelled.

In an instant, there was a scream, and blood suddenly splashed everywhere. Sasuke instantly felt warm blood coat over his skin, and he cried out Naruto's name. The body fell to the floor, and Sasuke felt tears leaking from his eyes.

"NARUTO!"

He felt a knife being placed against his neck as well. "No…" He murmured.

"Foolish little brother… you're so worthless." He smiled, laughing as he just barely cut open the skin. Sasuke whimpered weakly.

"Please don't Itachi…" He whispered.

Itachi laughed, and thrust the kunai into Sasuke's skin.

_~Reality~_

Sasuke awoke with a bloodcurdling scream.

"ITACHI!" He yelled, clutching his head and pulling his hair angrily. Hands immediately grabbed his wrists and gently lowered them. He was suddenly pulled into a hug as Naruto began soothingly rubbing his back.

"I'm so sorry! You were having a nightmare and I couldn't wake you because of the chakra surge I sent through you!" He cried. "You were screaming and trying to choke yourself and- oh god Sasuke I'm so sorry!" He screamed helplessly.

Sasuke sat there unmoving, trying to catch his breath. "Naruto… I… I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"Come on Sasuke… let's get you to the hospital… there's definitely something wrong." Naruto said, gently pulling his arm.

"No!" Sasuke suddenly gasped. "No! I'm not going there!" He shoved Naruto away roughly.

"Fine…" Naruto mumbled, slightly annoyed with Sasuke's actions.

Sasuke sighed and laid down.

'_What's happening?'_ He thought sadly.

**End! Hope you enjoyed! :)**

**~SasukeUchihasGuardian**


	5. Total Control

**Where the Will of Fire Goes On**

**SasukeUchihasGuardian**

**Chapter 5: Total Control**

Naruto watched as Sasuke slowly fell asleep again after only five minutes or so. Naruto repositioned the blankets on him and went to go get Sasuke a pair of clean clothes to change into when he woke up. By the time that Naruto had came back, however, Sasuke was already beginning to get restless. Kaname's genjutsu was really starting to kick in.

Once again he began thrashing violently on the bed and crying out. "No!" He screamed in his sleep. Naruto was at his side in an instant, trying to wake him up. As soon as he touched his shoulder to wake him up, however, Sasuke gasped and swung his hand out. There was a smack heard and Sasuke's eyes shot open as he realized what he had done. He had slapped Naruto's cheek.

"I'm sorry!" He immediately yelled. "I… I was having a bad dream… and… I-"

"Sasuke don't worry about it…" Naruto told him, still feeling the sting of it. "What were you dreaming about?" He asked. "Was it the same thing as last time?" Sasuke nodded, too shaken to tell Naruto that the dream was different. Naruto just hugged him tightly.

"Well… at least you're okay now…" He whispered.

_~Akira's Base~_

"Sasuke's awake. Your turn." Kaname told Akira, who nodded and immediately took over. They weren't going to give him a minute of peace. They wanted to take over his mind, and they wanted to do it now.

_~Naruto and Sasuke~_

Naruto had thought Sasuke was okay, but when Sasuke suddenly began screaming as his body suddenly felt as if it was about to shatter. His head throbbed painfully and when he tried to open his eyes, all he saw was a blinding white.

"Sasuke! What happened?" He asked, seeing the same familiar tears leak from Sasuke's eyes. "What the heck is going on? You were fine a second ago!" He tried to help Sasuke, but the minute Naruto's fingers touched his skin, he felt a burning sensation, like his skin was melting.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screamed, jerking away from the grip. It only made him dizzy, however, and he collapsed onto the side of the bed. He clutched his head tightly as the pain increased. He just wanted to die. To escape from the pain.

"Naruto… kill me!" He screamed. "Please kill me!"

Naruto didn't know what to do. He certainly wasn't going to kill him, but by touching Sasuke, it made it worse for him. He wondered if he should knock Sasuke out, or bring him to the hospital, or comfort him.

A familiar voice rang in Sasuke's head.

"_Just give in to the pain, Sasuke… if you just give in, all the pain will be gone. You won't feel a thing anymore…"_

Sasuke knew that giving in would be a bad thing, and he knew that if he gave in, it might end his life right there. The suddenly doubled, and suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. His throat was burning from screaming so loud, and he felt like he was going to die if the pain didn't stop.

Naruto couldn't hold back any longer, he hugged Sasuke tightly, trying his best to calm him down. But Sasuke simply closed his eyes as he felt the pain ebbing way quickly.

_They were right… giving in… the pain is gone… _Sasuke felt his mind darkening. He felt as if he was asleep, but he was aware of what was going on. His eyes were opened, viewing everything around the room. But then he heard himself talk. No! He wasn't talking! It was someone else using his body to talk!

"No!" He screamed. "Let me out! NARUTO!"

"_It's no use."_ A voice whispered. _"You gave in to us... you're pain is gone. Now we have taken over your body."_

"Let me go!" He screamed.

"_It's no use… we're going to use your body to take all of the secret scrolls of the village, hand them to our master, and then let you go. They'll find out you did it, and you'll be executed for your crimes."_ There was suddenly laughter.

"You'll pay for this." Sasuke growled.

~In reality~

Sasuke suddenly stopped screaming and gasped. "Naruto… the pain… it's gone." He whispered, relieved. "and… it's not coming back at all… I can feel it…"

Naruto gasped. "Sasuke! Are you serious? I'm so glad…" He smiled, relieved that he teammate was okay. He released the hug. "I was starting to worry. I almost thought of knocking you out and dragging you to the hospital myself." He laughed.

Sasuke smiled. "No… I'm fine. In fact, if you want, do you wanna go for ramen?" He asked. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Really? Let's go!" He laughed.

_What's with him? Suddenly feeling okay and being all smiley and wanting to go for ramen?_ He thought.

~After Ichiraku~

After Naruto and Sasuke ate at Ichiraku, Sasuke smiled. "I'm really tired, so I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight Naruto. Go home and get some sleep, okay?" He asked.

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Night Sasuke." He laughed, before turning and taking off himself. Sasuke smiled to himself. _Perfect… this is all going according to plan…_

C**hapter end.**

**Sorry it was so short… but if I would've continued it in this chapter, the next chapter, where Akira actually goes for the scroll, would've been messed up. Sorry… it felt like this chapter went a little fast, but the pain really was too much for poor Sasuke to handle, he would've rather killed himself than to continue through it…**

**Anyways, the next chapter will be filled with yummy stuff inside it that I think you readers will enjoy! Akira will go for the scroll! Will she succeed? Will Sasuke be caught? Will Naruto find out? What'll happen to Sasuke?**

**The next chapter shall reveal :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~SasukeUchihasGuardian**


	6. The Withheld Desire

**Where the Will of Fire Goes On**

**~SasukeUchihasGuardian~**

**Well here you go! Chapter 6! Please enjoy! I'm in a writing mood so hopefully this chapter is better written then last chapter (sorry… that REALLY sucked last time I know) Please enjoy and leave a review!**

**Chapter 6: The Withheld Desire**

_**(A/N: Even though it's Akira controlling Sasuke's actions, I will still be writing as if it really is Sasuke talking. This is because of other characters being unaware of Sasuke's mind being controlled)**_

Sasuke smirked as Naruto walked off into the darkness. _Perfect… everything's going according to plan…_ Akira's thoughts disgusted Sasuke to no end.

"Let me out! NARUTO!" He screamed desperately. The familiar playful voice caressed his ears again.

"_You gave into us, Sasuke-kun… you're ours now."_

"You'll pay for this! I'll never let you get away with this!" Sasuke fumed.

"_Watch Sasuke-kun. Watch as we steal the scrolls with your body and send you back to the village."_

Sasuke smirked and jumped to the top of a building, running on top of them instead of the street where he'd be out in the open. Thankfully, darkness had settled in, making it impossible for others to really see him anyway.

He went straight to the Hokage's office, carefully sneaking past the Anbu by masking chakra and by using quick, sly movements. He went to the library and carefully peaked through each scroll, reading the first few sentences to see which ones would be of value to the leader.

He grabbed six of them, quickly exiting without a trace.

_That was too easy. This stupid village doesn't protect their sacred scrolls enough. Now they're ours._ Akira thought with a smile.

The real Sasuke could hear her thoughts since it was in his own mind. He growled angrily and watched through his eyes that he could not control.

Sasuke stopped as he reached the village gates. _That was too easy._ He thought with a laugh. He took one step forward and froze as a familiar voice screamed out his name.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed, making him turn around and smirk as he saw the blonde glaring at him angrily.

"How did you know where I was, Naruto? I'm curious." Sasuke smiled uncharacteristically.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I never realized how stupid you were until now, Naruto." Sasuke laughed.

"Liar. You're not Sasuke. Sasuke would never steal the sacred Leaf Village scrolls. Tell me who you are!" Naruto yelled furiously.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He sent chakra to his fingertips and pressed it to his forehead. His body slowly transformed into Akira's performance.

"This is my true self. I had taken over Sasuke's mind so I could steal the scrolls. Don't worry. Your friend can have his mind and body back after we give our leader the scrolls. That is, before the village finds out and executes him for his crimes!" Akira laughed as she changed back so she wouldn't waste her chakra.

"You monster." Naruto growled. "You'll pay for this!"

She laughed with Sasuke's voice. Grinned with Sasuke's lips. Glared at him with Sasuke's eyes.

"I'd like to see you try, Nine Tales."

Naruto charged with a kunai and Akira used her own to block it. Naruto could feel her hot breath against his cheek.

"Fight it Sasuke! Don't let her take over you!" Naruto yelled into the ear pressed against him.

"It's useless! Sasuke won't be able to get out of this jutsu!" She suddenly gasped when she felt a pain in her head. "W-what?"

"Get out of my mind!" Sasuke screamed, trying to break the jutsu. He felt a jolt of pain and screamed out.

"_Don't interfere."_ Akira's voice rang.

"Hmph… that should shut him up. Next time he tries that, it'll only cause more pain."

"Fight it Sasuke! I know you can do it!" Naruto pressed. "Fight through the pain!"

Sasuke growled and attempted again, getting through momentarily. The pain got worse and he screamed. He had gotten control of his real voice.

"Naruto it hurts!" He cried out, glad Naruto could hear him for once.

"I know Sasuke! You have to fight! After you get out the pain will be gone!" Naruto yelled. "You have to fight! I know you can do it!"

Akira doubled the pain and Sasuke cried out, losing control of his voice once more.

"Shut up brat!" Akira yelled through his voice. Sasuke fought once again to control his body, fighting desperately against the pain.

A pained scream emitted from Sasuke's parted lips. Naruto grabbed his shoulders and encouraged him with words.

Akira took over and slapped his hands away. "How could the jutsu be breaking?" She growled, before the voice was controlled again by Sasuke.

"Naruto! I almost have it!" He yelled. He tried to push his mind back to his body again.

"No you don't brat!" The voice yelled, this time it wasn't Sasuke's voice that escaped through those lips, bloody from when Sasuke bit down on them from the pain.

"No!" Sasuke screamed.

"Stay in your mind!" Akira screamed.

"THIS IS IT!" Both Sasuke and Akira screamed at the same time. There was a scream of agony and Sasuke's body collapsed to the ground.

Naruto gasped and rushed over to him, shaking his shoulder.

Eyes opened weakly and bloody, cracked lips parted to speak but Naruto cut them off before words could come out.

"Which one are you?"

**End! Sorry for the cliffhanger! You'll have to figure out who it is in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please please please please PLEASE review! I love them!**

**~SasukeUchihasGuardian**


	7. Naruto's Confusion, Sasuke's Fear

**Where the Will of Fire Goes On**

**~SasukeUchihasGuardian~**

**Cliffhanger… END! :D Here you go! The final chapter of Where the Will of Fire Goes On! Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 7: Naruto's Confusion, Sasuke's Fear**

"N-Naruto…" A weak arm rose towards Naruto's face, but Naruto put a kunai to Sasuke's neck.

"I said… which one are you?" He growled, moving the kunai closer to the skin, making him flinch and lowered his hand, trembling slightly.

"Sasuke…" He whispered to him, not daring to move.

"Prove it." Naruto pressed. He didn't reply, not knowing how to answer.

"_Prove it."_ He repeated, his eyes narrowing at the body he was pinning.

"I… I don't know how…" He told him, his voice raspy from the lack of energy.

"Prove it, _Sasuke Uchiha._" Naruto was starting to not believe it was his teammate.

He tried anything and everything to prove who he was. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha… My birthday is July 23rd, and my… my family was slaughtered by my brother… Itachi Uchiha…" Naruto could see tears beginning to form in his eyes from the painful memory, but he was about to fall for it.

"And all of this information could have been required during the time Sasuke and I spent together." He said. "If you really are Sasuke, I'm sorry. I can't trust you that easy. If you were to be the enemy, you could easily get all the information on the village and report back. If you're the enemy, well, we're about to find out." Naruto told the person below him. He took the handle of the kunai and slammed it into the back of Sasuke's head.

Spots flooded his vision. "Na…" He couldn't even finish saying his name before unconsciousness set in.

Naruto wanted to apologize, but at the same time, he didn't know if it was really the teammate he knew. He just lifted him into his arms and rushed him to the hospital.

When he arrived, nurses swarmed him, but he shooed them away, reassuring them that he only needed to see Tsunade and Tsunade only. He ran around until he finally found her. When he told her what happened, she immediately called for Anbu to assist. She took Sasuke from him since he was beginning to wake up. Sasuke began to panic, just waking up from being knocked out and unaware of his surroundings and who was holding him. He began struggling weakly in Tsunade's arms.

Tsunade sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to do much with him flailing around. She wasn't sure who exactly it was, but either way, just for the sake of calming the person down, she acted as if it was Sasuke.

"Relax Sasuke, we're going to prove that it's you and not the enemy." She whispered to him. He stopped moving a lot, but he would still shift uncomfortably. Naruto silently noted this. From being close to Sasuke the last few weeks, he knew Sasuke very well, and he knew that Sasuke wouldn't shift around in Tsunade's arms like that. Especially knowing it was the Hokage and that he was with him.

"Sasuke… please… just go back to sleep…" Naruto whispered quietly, knowing that his mind was much more at ease when he was sleeping.

Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto, becoming a little more aware and alert. Naruto could tell he still felt exhausted from the inner fight in his mind. Or her temporary mind. He didn't know for sure.

Tsunade opened the door leading to the interrogation room. Whether it was Sasuke or Akira, they knew what room it was, and they were frightened. Sasuke immediately started panicking and trying to pry out of Tsunade's arms.

"Calm yourself! We're not going to hurt you!" She tried to reassure him, holding him still. Ibiki, the leader of the interrogation squad, stepped forward.

"Well well well… My next victim is one of our own. A mere genin, the last of the Uchiha Clan. Excuse me Tsunade, but what was that about not hurting him? Going easy on a mere criminal?" Just Ibiki's tone of voice scared Sasuke and he tried to hide his head from Ibiki the best he could.

"Cowering in front of me? Has the great Uchiha clan really fallen this much?" He asked, trying to score a weak point.

"Ibiki stop! He hasn't done anything wrong!" Tsunade yelled, explaining the situation to Ibiki.

"So that's how it is…" He whispered. "Sorry for scaring you." He told Sasuke. He took him from Tsunade, a little roughly, and sat him down into the seat. The straps on the rest wrapped securely around his wrists. Sasuke gasped and tugged on them uselessly.

"Sit still." Ibiki told him, doing the hand signs for a jutsu unknown to Sasuke. He struggled violently against the restraints. Ibiki growled.

"I can't get into his mind with all of these struggles." Ibiki said. "It's going to take at least four hours until he runs out of steam to resist."

"Or we can just do this." Tsunade said, putting a finger on Sasuke's forehead, sending a very minute amount of chakra through him to send him to sleep. His head dropped forward and he was immediately still.

"Good job." Ibiki said, immediately starting up the hand seals again.

"Hurry… with that amount of chakra, he'll only be asleep for ten or fifteen minutes." She sighed.

Ibiki placed his open palm on top of Sasuke's head, sending the jutsu through his mind.

"I'm searching his memories. If this person really is Sasuke, all of his normal memories will be there. If it's the enemy, the only memories they will have is the memories that they made during the time spent in Sasuke's body." He told them, searching through his mind.

"The most recent memories are discussions and activities with Naruto. Since the whole time that the enemy spent in Sasuke's body learned a lot about him, these memories can't confirm anything. The most reoccurring memories are the clan massacre, times at Ichiraku ramen, and normal daily activities." He sighed, deepening the jutsu to search more.

"Ahh… here we go… these are the memories we're looking for…" He said, concentrating harder.

"So… which one is it?" Naruto asked.

A few uncomfortable seconds passed, before Ibiki finally spoke.

"It's Sasuke." He smiled.

Naruto cheered happily, running over to Sasuke and untying his wrists from the restraints. Ibiki stopped the jutsu. "Make sure he knows I'm sorry for scaring him." He said. "Bring him home and just make sure he's comfortable too, since fighting that enemy with that jutsu must've completely drained him. It has for everyone that has been victim to that jutsu, including me." He said. Naruto nodded, lifting him into his arms.

"Thanks!" He said, before quickly dashing off back home. He lied Sasuke down and then sat down beside him in the bed and waited for him to wake up.

_He's okay! He's okay!_ Naruto thought happily.

He couldn't have felt more relief wash over him, seeing his teammate's eyes flicker open, and hear him whisper his name, knowing that the fight was over, Sasuke was okay, and everything had came to an end.

He and Sasuke both couldn't have been happier.

**End! Sorry about the suckish ending… don't kill me…. ._.'**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! I'll miss typing this one up actually! XD**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~SasukeUchihasGuardian**


End file.
